


DustTale (Currently on pause)

by UnseenReader



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenReader/pseuds/UnseenReader
Summary: Sans wants to kill.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided I wanted to try writing. As someone once said, "I'm a long-time reader and first-time writer." I guess that also applies to me.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_Slash_

“Didja really think you’d be able t-”

_Another slash_

_And the sound of breaking ribs._

The skeleton collapses with a shocked expression on his face. “Guess that’s it, huh? Just don’t say I didn’t warn you…” He slowly stands up, his left hand stained with. “Welp. I’m going to Grillby’s.”

A deafening silence filled the room while the skeleton dragged his body towards the entrance of the hall. He collapsed again midway.

“Papyrus, do you want anything?”

He could feel his body splitting apart, turning into dust, as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

He woke up with a start. Heavy drops of sweat trickled down his spine. It was all just a dream, no, a nightmare. But it felt so real. But it couldn’t… could it? 327 times. An oddly specific number. But he had, no he could still feel all of it. The same events, 327 times. He had died, 327 times. Papyrus… Undyne, Asgore… everyone. It couldn’t, but… it is, isn’t it? 327 times he had tried to stop the human, 327 times he had failed. What could he do?

And then it struck him. DETERMINATION. The only reason that human couldn’t die, the reason they can reset. DETERMINATION. There were other factors too: Levels Of ViolencE and EXecution Points.

He knew and had decided, what he had to do. It would hurt, but it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but if I were to make it longer, the main story might start to flow in. Don't worry, I promise there are longer chapters after this.


	2. Killer in The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust, Dust and more DUST =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update for so long...  
I felt guilty  
And the last part feels rushed.

**328th Reset. Route: Genocide (as usual)**

**“You ready, partner?” **

“…”

**“Of course you are-”**

“I think we should stop, Chara.”

**“You know you don’t have a choice, right? =)”**

Chara eyes turned black, with black sticky liquid flowing from their two eyes and mouth.

“…You do know that face doesn’t scare me anymore, right?”

**“It doesn’t matter. Anyway, let’s go.”**

Once they reached the bed of golden flowers at the bottom of the mountain, they wasted no time in going to meet Flowey… only he wasn’t there, and in his place lay a pile of dust. **Monster Dust.**

**“… So, where’s mom?”**

Just then Toriel came into the room as normal, though she probably didn’t notice the pile of dust she just stepped on.

“Greetings, my child. I hope you have not been waiting long. I was letting somebody in. They needed something. I sure hope they find what they are looking for. Curious, though. They seemed awfully familiar.”

“Oh! I haven’t even introduced myself! Why should I bother you with this nonsense? I am Toriel, caretaker of the **Ruins**. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come. I will guide you through the catacombs. This way.”

_Ring…_

“Oh! My cell phone! Please excuse me, my child… Hello?”

“… How did you have my…?”

“… But I need to stay with…”

“What? Well, there’s no need to get angry.”

“No, you’re right. This is really important. We have to make sure everyone stay safe. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

_Click…_

“I am sorry my child. I must leave you. Believe me, I wouldn’t leave you if it wasn’t important. Please stay right there until I return.”

**“… What just happened?”**

Sans plan had worked like a charm. He had simply taken a shortcut to the start of the ruins and dusted the monsters there. Toriel then believed him and started to take measures to stop the ‘murderer’ and protect the monsters, but when her back was turned, he just dusted more monsters. She was curious about the dust on his shorts, but he managed to evade her questions. _Phew._

Frisk (Chara?) solved the puzzles with ease before a Whimsun bumped into them. Their first piece of EXP. The poor monster was dead in one hit.

They arrived at the second save point.

**CHARA **LVL 1 5min Ruins

File Saved

The bowl filled with monster candy oddly only had one piece left.

After a little bit of grinding for EXP, a Loox showed up.

Loox stands his ground.

-Fight

*Act

-Item

-<strike>Mercy</strike>

<strike>  
</strike>

*Check

ATK – 3 DEF – 4 Ready to do something about it.

“It’s time for something to be done.”

Instead of Loox’s regular pattern, a group of three bubbles of different sizes floated into the bullet box, before spinning around while splitting apart.

HP: 21/24

*Fight

11 dmg

Loox summoned a bubble above Frisk that followed their horizontal movement. Another bubble fell straight down from it and fade after a few seconds. This happened several times.

HP: 18/24

*Fight

12 dmg

“You’re not allowed to pick on my friends.”

Streams of bubbles homing in on Frisk’s horizontal position appear just outside the bullet box and start to wiggle in.

HP: 18/24

*Fight

11 dmg

Loox repeated his second attack.

HP: 18/24

*Fight

12 dmg

Then his first attack. Again.

HP: 18/24

*Fight

12 dmg

You Won! You earned 7 EXP and 2G.

The human was still nowhere to be seen. Good. That meant he could continue to gain LV without the human’s intervention. The only remaining monsters were a few Froggits and Toriel herself. After dusting the last Froggits, he came across the toy knife and took it. Entering Home, he turned into the right corridor and looked at himself through the mirror. The white pupils in his eye sockets had slowly started to turn red, and dust covered his shorts. He almost laughed at how much he had changed, no, how much he **would** change, all because of one human child. A child that didn’t know when to quit. Welp. There was no time to waste. The faster he worked, the less of a chance that the human could intervene.

The next few areas had been devoid of life but full of dust. (Though there was that accidental encounter with Napstablook, but he left before anything could happen). Because of this, Frisk was able to easily get to the end of the Ruins, hopefully before this other killer managed to get Toriel. They stopped for the Toy Knife but...

**“… Where’s our knife?”**

**CHARA **LVL 2 11min Ruins

File Saved

_You took the **entire** pie._

They dashed down the hall to the exit, stick in hand, gripped hard. **“IF THAT ANNOYING ‘MURDERER’ HAS KILLED TORIEL I’LL-”**

Frisk stopped… At the end of the hall stood Toriel and a familiar figure, wearing a blue jacket and black shorts. **“HIM?! THAT COMEDIAN?!”**

“I’m back, now. Thank you for waiting. I needed to get that done. So, this ‘killer’. Now that the Ruins are safe, what is the next step?”

Sans stood there, silent.

“…Um…?”

“… What’s wrong? The killer can’t hurt us in here. There is nothing to be afraid so. Why don’t we calm our nerves over a freshly baked pie?”

Then he spoke.

“uh… well… i…”

He closed his eyes, and reopened them, revealing blank sockets before he slashed her with the Toy Knife. He dropped it.

“…You were him, weren’t you? You told me all those jokes. Behind the door… I trusted you. You t-told me this was important. So the only killer I should have been worried about… Was you.”

And with those words, she vanished, leaving only a pile of dust.

“...”

He just stood there staring into space… then he put on his hood and left.

**“HE… JUST… STOLE… OUR… EXP!”**

Frisk picked up the Toy knife and continued to proceed through to the exit.

Toy Knife – (+3)3 ATK **Back where it belongs**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's add some lore.  
Obviously Frisk's first route wasn't genocide. So there are actually more resets, but there have been 327 genocide routes, and the game doesn't tell us about the other routes.  
Game: https://gamejolt.com/games/dusttale/308853


End file.
